love kills slowly
by MissTayLudwig13
Summary: cato and clove were the brutal lovers no one knew about. what really happened between these two? when both of them are reaped for the 74th hunger games, things change, and they change fast. with cato's temper and clove's sadistic nature, no good will come out of this. ONE SHOT on their lives and how they change through the games. FIRST FANFIC! be nice please xx


**Don't own the hunger games or characters. Just using them :) please review!**

I looked at Cato. He seemed to be in deep thought over something. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "What's up" I asked him. He turned and looked at me, as if he had only just noticed my presence. He sighed "just worried about tomorrow" I put my hands on either side of his face and tilted his head up towards me. "Cato, you are going to volunteer, you are going to win, and then we are going to live in victor's village together. Understand?" I said to him in a stern voice. He nodded and pulled me close to him, then layed us both down his bed where we both fell asleep.

I looked over at Cato in the 18 year olds section and smiled. He was going to volunteer and everything was going to be good. Our escort Velvet Sparkleton, what's with these names, pulled the boy's name out the bowl, and read it out "Blake Hadley" that was Cato's brother. "I VOLENTEER" I Heard Cato shout as he pushed his way through the crowd and to the stage. "Name?" velvet asked. Cato leaned down to the microphone and said in a clear voice "Cato Hadley". She smiled and walked over to the ladies bowl. She reached her hand in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Clove Serivina" I couldn't breathe. What was going on! I walked to the stage and climbed the stairs. Cato's eyes never left me. As I got to the top, velvet asked for any volunteers and I pleaded with my eyes for someone to volunteer. No one did. Most people here knew me and Cato were together, and now we would have to fight to the death. I shook Cato's hand and I saw my emotions mirrored. Pain, hurt, anger.

"District 2's tributes for the 74th hunger games: Cato Hadley and Clove Serivina"

We were taken to the justice building and I snuck into Cato's room. He was panicking. I took his face in my hands and made him take deep breaths. When he had calmed down, I took his hand and lead him to the seat. "Cato" I started "we are going to go into these games, and you are going to win, understand" I said to him. His head snapped up to me. "What?! No clove. You are going to win. Not me" he tried to reason with me. I shook my head "no, you can have any girl you want; they're going to be falling at your feet when you get back. You can forget about me. If I come back, il have tons of girls hating me, and no guy will want me because, look at me… why have me when you can have Carmen or joules…" I didn't finish my sentence because Cato's lips were on mine and I was kissing him back. I pulled away and he leaned his head against my shoulder. "I love you so much clove. One of us will come out. I swear" he whispered. I could feel his breath against my shoulder. "I love you too. And yeah, you're coming out" I said back, running my fingers through his hair. He accepted it, but I knew this wasn't the end of this discussion.

I saw district 12 girls volunteer. She looks strong. I may have to look out for her. Hahaha yeah as I! I hate her already. The whole of panem is talking about the girl who volunteered for her sister. Stupid show stealer. The only other threat to me and Cato is thresh, the boy from 11. We will look out for him.

It was after the opening ceremony and district 12 had stolen the show. Again. They had lit themselves on fire. Why they didn't burn, I don't know. I would have liked them too of burned. Cato was angry. He stormed up to his room and slammed his door. I heard things being smashed and broken and I knew I would have to intervene. I opened his door and ducked in time to avoid a vase being thrown at my head. "Whoa!" I shouted. Cato looked over and dropped the chair he was about to throw. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. I shut the door behind me and walked over to him. I took one of his hands and drew patterns on it to calm him down. After he had taken a few deep lung full's of air, I made him look at me. "What was that?" I asked. He sighed and buried his face into my hair. "They stole the show" he whispered. "And? That doesn't matter" he looked at me, and I saw anger in his eyes, but also something else, pain. "It does. I need the sponsors to keep you alive. With them stealing the show, how am I going to do that?!" he said taking deep breaths. I looked at him. He was going to try his hardest to keep me alive but he was coming out of that arena whether he liked it or not. "We will get a higher training score than them. Then who are they going to want to sponsor? The ones who can handle a weapon, or the ones who look pretty?" I asked him. He looked out the window to the bustling streets of the capitol. He nodded "us" I let go of his hand and pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest. We stayed like that till we both fell asleep with the thought of training tomorrow in our minds.

I saw the district 12 tributes at the fire building station and laughed and turned to Cato. "You were worried about them out shining us" I asked with disbelief in my voice. He raised his eyebrows and laughed. He then picked up his sword and walked towards the dummies. I watched as he brutally attacked all of them and 'killed' each one in a matter of seconds. I turned around and made my way to the knife throwing station. My safe place. I saw the girl from district 1 there failing at throwing a knife at the target and let a laugh bubble out my throat. She turned and glared at me and threw her last knife. "Well you do better then" I turned and looked at Cato and he gave me a look as If to say _show them who is boss around here. _I grabbed 10 knives and set my feet down. In a matter of seconds I was rapidly flicking my wrists and there was a knife in all 10 targets. Bulls-eye on each one. I turned around and saw almost all tributes had stopped what they were doing to look at me. I glanced at the district 1 girl and smiled evilly. "Don't ever, underestimate me again" I said and with that I turned and walked out the doors, with Cato following me.

The next 2 days of training went the same. I trained with knives and did a few survival stations. On the afternoon of the 3rd day, we had our individual sessions. I Sat next to Cato as we waited for our turns. When Cato was done, and walked out I stood up and as I walked past him, he squeezed my hand. I smiled slightly at him.

I walked in and went straight for the knives. I remember what my mentors had told me _be yourself but show off your skills_. I grabbed the knives and started with just throwing them at the targets. Then I made the targets start moving and still managed to hit every bull's eye. I turned and got hold about 30 knives in a belt, and started throwing them. After I was done I took a step back and bowed slightly and walked out of the room. I turned and looked at what I had done and smiled. On each target dummy, there was a 2 made out of knives on the bulls-eye of each one. Well they will remember what district I am from now.

Me and Cato were sat, waiting for the results to come on. He was holding my hands and drawing patterns on it. As the results came up, I sat on the edge of my seat and waited. "And from district 2, Cato Hadley with a score of 10!" I hugged Cato and he hugged me back. Our mentors were over the moon. "And Clove Serivina with a score of ALSO 10!" I let out a small scream as Cato crushed me to his chest. It was only when they announced that _katniss _had a score of 11 that Cato got up and slammed his bedroom door shut. I followed after him. I had to calm him down, once again, and tell him that "we are careers. We are going to get sponsors no matter what. You can take pleasure in killing her now" he grinned and we spent the rest of the night talking about how we were going to kill her.

Well now we can add _lover boy _to that list too. He went and announced his love for his district partner on live television. I can just imagine all the sponsors lining up for them now. And her with her stupid dress that was on fire. Urg I would like to REALLY set her on fire and see who is giggling like a school girl then. I went for the whole sadistic but shy look with my interview and I have to say, I pulled it off. Cato went with brutal and ready and had girls fainting in the audience. I want to cut up lover boy in front of the girl on fire and laugh in her face, before I kill her, in my own way.

In the arena, I didn't get a chance to talk to Cato, let alone kiss him. We decided to hide our love, so we didn't look like we were copying the _star-crossed lovers_. I just pushed Cato away every time he tried to talk to me. Even when everyone was asleep. I was more worried about the whole of panem seeing the gentle side of us. Careers don't have gentle side. I didn't think that it might not even matter, as I might not survive. I regret it now. I am being held up the cornucopia by thresh, and he is asking me something but all I can think is _I wish I told Cato I loved him_. When I saw thresh pick up the rock, I lost it. "CATO" "CATO" I shout. I hear him respond "CLOVE" I lose all hope when I hear how far away he was. He would never make it in time. I'm going to die.

I see thresh raise the rock and bring it down into my head. I collapse to the ground from the pain. I just want to die, the pain is that bad. Why won't they kill me? I let out a weak moan. I hear thresh and katniss talking but they sound so far away. I close my eyes and wait for death. But it never comes. I feel strong arms lift me and I know who it is. Cato. He begs me to stay with him. Talks about how we were going to leave the arena together after the announcement. I was so stupid. I tried to give panem a good show. I should of just slit her throat and go it over with. Then I wouldn't be dying in Cato's arms. I open my eyes and look into his bright blue ones, one last time. I am surprised to see tears in them. I try to raise my hand to wipe them away but I can't. "Cato" I whisper. "I'm here" he says squeezing my hand. I feel the tears leaking out my eyes, giving away my pain. "Cato, win for me" I say, I hear him sigh. "Don't go clove. Don't leave me. I love you" his voice breaks and I feel his pain. I muster all my energy and squeeze his hand. "I love you Cato. I will be waiting for you. The first person to meet you when you die. Don't forget me. But be happy. Find a girl. Have a family. Just remember me yeah?" he nods quickly sending tears down his face. I smile "I'm not in pain now. The capitol can't hurt me. I love you so much" this is where I want to die. In someone I love's arms. In Cato's arms. The last words I hear in my life are "I love you. Forever and always. Wait for me clove" before the darkness overpowers me and all I see is black. _I love you Cato. Forever and always. Of course I will wait for you._

And I keep my promise. I look over Cato while he is still in the arena. I hate katniss and peeta even more as they send my Cato over the edge of the cornucopia to the mutts below. Although I thank katniss silently when she sends the arrow through Cato's head, to end his pain. I look through the white light, and see a figure walking through it. I see my Cato, with no scars, in all his beauty. I take his hand and lead him to where we will spend our forever. Together.

The End


End file.
